


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-16

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 没有坑。





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-16

光一在走廊里接完剛从医院打来的电话以后，直接从教室跑了出去。  
依然是翻墙早退，只是这次连书包都没带。还好他随身携带了钱包，不然连车都没法打。  
坐在出租车的后座上，他想问问剛具体什么情况，可信息发出去了却没人回复。  
明明剛一直很想怀上他的孩子，可刚才电话里的口气并不是那么开心。  
和剛相处的这一阵子，光一大概了解了这个人别扭又缠人的性格，他猜现在对方应该又在瞎想了吧，可出租车又不会飞，他只能一颗心先飞到医院。  
短暂地煎熬了一阵，冲下车以后光一就快步跑进去。  
和普通的医院不太一样，长濑的医院静谧空旷得宛如一个高级会所。  
光一来不及打量用昂贵材料装潢过的室内，穿着滑板鞋在铺了防滑橡胶的走廊里小跑着，又生怕路过拐角的时候撞到突然走出来的人。  
终于跑到长濑的诊疗室，剛明显是才哭完的样子，眼圈红红。  
光一没顾得上礼节，家教森严的他甚至忘记先和医生打招呼，走过去就抱住了看起来委屈到不行的爱人。  
“怎么了宝宝？哭什么啊……怎么了怎么了？”光一手忙脚乱地安抚着剛，站在剛的旁边，把他的头揽在自己怀里，用拇指肚轻轻摩挲着剛后颈处的脊骨。  
这是他独有的安抚方法。没有继续逼问剛的情况，一边摸着一边等他自己说出口。  
这样摸了一会儿，剛的情绪果然好了很多。  
长濑在旁边目瞪口呆地看着整个过程。  
他认识剛以后，剛在他面前一直是独立又清高的形象。  
当年差点难产的时候，剛在产床上血流了几千cc，身体承受着巨大的阵痛，居然也没有流下过一滴泪；  
创业初期起步艰难，剛去给自己的设计作品找销路的时候不停遭白眼，即使这样他也只是把长濑叫到居酒屋，长濑喝着啤酒，他喝着乌龙茶，笑呵呵地跟对方说：“babe我今天又被人瞪，我这么好看他怎么忍心瞪我啊……”  
长濑作为一个旁观者，看着剛赤手空拳一步步爬到今天的位置，却从没见过他的眼泪。  
可这样一个人，在光一面前却完全卸下防备，眼里对恋人的眷恋和缠绵呼之欲出，甚至想要冒着生命危险为对方生小孩。  
这小子什么来头啊？长濑心里默默想着。  
即使之前对剛的新男友颇有微词，长濑在见到光一这张稚嫩又帅气的脸以后，居然什么责怪的话都说不出口。  
“这是我的医生，长濑医生。”剛把头从光一怀里抬起来，对他介绍着。  
光一转过身，对着长濑点了点头：“医生，剛……堂本先生现在大概是个什么情况？”  
长濑不动声色地看了一眼剛，得到对方的眼神允许后，把剛的情况完完整整地告诉了光一。  
“总之现在我建议最好把孩子打掉，这样产生的伤害也小一些，剛的身体目前承受不了再次生产。”说完，长濑这样下了一个结论。  
“打掉打掉，当然要打掉，我完全同意，剛，你觉得呢？”光一这样说着，不忘征求恋人的意见。  
“光……我想生下来。”剛坚持着，“长濑，如果是你的话，肯定有办法的吧？”他乞求般的眼神盯着自己的好友。  
光一抢着对长濑说到：“医生，别让他生了……”话说到一半，又觉得自己没什么立场这样讲。  
归根结底，他堂本光一从法律角度上来讲，并不是堂本剛的任何人。  
不是直系亲属，不是多年好友，只是一个认识了半年多的，刚刚转正的，恋人。  
长濑心里也明白，这件事最后必须听剛的意见。他不想把孩子打掉的话，没人能把他拽到手术台上堕胎。  
想到这里，长濑走到桌子旁，打开显示器，按照怀孕的不同阶段给剛分析着各种风险和可能性。  
光一在旁边一直听着，剛没让他回避，而是把自己真正的状况都剥开给他看。  
长濑讲完，深深地看了光一一眼，然后对剛说：“强行要生下来，并不是不行，从现代医学的层面来讲，其实很简单。可从朋友的角度来讲，我想拦着你，因为你有可能因此少活三年甚至更多，你知道吗？”长濑话锋一顿，略带保留地接着说，“你要想想，自己当下的所作所为，是否值得。”  
剛放在桌子下面的手，紧紧握着光一，转过头看了看他，对长濑回答说：“值得。”  
诊疗室内的空气凝固了几秒，剛又故作轻松地说了一句：“不过我这次一定会配合治疗，你给我什么药我都按时吃，生完宝宝也会好好调理身体的啦。我还想多活十六年，多陪陪光一。”  
明明是想让大家都开心起来，剛说着说着眼眶又红了，声音哽咽着。  
“行啦，顺利生下来的希望还是很大的，我之前有私心，因为可能伤到你身体……所以拦着你。”长濑劝慰着他，接着看了光一一眼，“喂，你。你看起来也是今天才知道？”  
“是……他没跟我讲过。”光一小声说着，语带愧疚。  
“那我就不骂你了。你现在也知道他什么情况了……”说到这里长濑突然睁大眼睛问了剛一句：“这孩子成年了吧？”  
剛被长濑的反应逗笑：“你想什么呢……当然成年了。”  
“不跟你逗闷子了，给你这些药，按时吃，然后半个月之后回来再检查一次。有问题随时打给我。”长濑给了剛一些安胎和孕期可用的调理身体处方药，就急忙忙走出诊室忙其他。  
临走还不忘回头嘱咐：“三个月内不许有性生活，必须给我严格遵守。”  
两位堂本平时没羞没臊的，听到医生的话倒是双双脸红了起来。  
光一牵着剛的手往医院大门走，剛迷迷糊糊被他拖着，看到玻璃门才反应过来，死死拽住他：“走地下车库啦……门口时不时有狗仔蹲点的，你怎么来的？”  
光一抱歉地挠了挠后脑勺：“打车来的……从正门进来。”  
剛的大眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈：“没事，应该没事，没有2shot就没实锤，之前的2shot被我买走了……你都不知道这帮人，说着一年内不爆，但这一年还会继续跟，然后过了这个期限，指不定什么时候突然爆出来。”到了车库，剛自然地坐进了车窗上被蒙上黑色防爆膜的后座，“小光，你等下回去上课吧？”  
“不去了，课上讲的我都学过，而且再过一个月就结课，我最近都在准备东大的模拟考试。”光一一边开出车库，一边温声回答着剛，“现在时间还早，午休的时候我去学校墙外，让小惠把我书包递出来就行。”  
“那我们去吃饭吧……肚子好饿。”剛撒着娇，头从后座往前探着，下巴撂在驾驶座的靠背上。  
“先去药房买药。”光一皱着眉头对他说，“你现在身体里有两条命，不能儿戏。”  
“哦……”剛假装委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“小光，你会不会恨我啊？”  
“我恨你干嘛？”正好在等红灯，光一回头，眼里带着笑，他不知道剛又在瞎想什么，而解决剛的一切瞎想的唯一办法就是两个人坦诚相待。  
“我在这种时候怀孕，耽误你考试。”剛说着，逐渐小声。  
“你要对我的水平有信心啊……而且你这种情况，我更要考到医学部，我要做你的医生……然后我们一起变成老头。”光一说着说着笑了出来，“你啊，傻得很啊你。”  
剛听着恋人略带稚嫩的承诺，所有的情感涌上来，又有点眼眶湿湿。他怕光一担心，自己靠在后座座椅上，看着窗外的车流，憋住哽咽的声音，眼泪一滴一滴砸在衣襟。  
光一带着剛买完了药，又看着他吃下去，两个人吃过饭以后，回到了剛家。  
把剛安顿好，光一看了眼时间，出门去学校拿书包。  
“我半小时就回来了，你休息一会儿吧。”光一出门的时候对剛说着。剛正懒洋洋地靠在沙发上拿着遥控器胡乱播台。  
“嗯……”剛拖着长音回答，他从茶几下面的核桃木大抽屉里拿出来了一个毯子，盖在身上，打算就着正午暖洋洋的太阳睡个午觉。  
光一细心地注意到了，轻轻地关上了门。  
和小惠像是特务接头一样交接了书包，光一把剛怀孕了的消息告诉了小惠。  
“真的吗？太好了！我要有妹妹了！！”小惠隔着校墙栏杆，高兴到跳脚。  
“现在还不知道什么性别啦……”光一哑然失笑，他总是拿小惠的天真毫无办法，“我晚上还要回家，你好好照顾你爸爸。”  
“嗯，好好照顾爸爸和妹妹。”小惠自顾自地说着，完全没把光一的话听进去。  
回到教室的路上，小惠还不忘把这个消息发给杰西：“我爸爸怀孕了，我有妹妹了。”  
杰西看着信息苦笑着，这个时候哪能知道孩子性别啊……  
光一回到剛的房子，轻手轻脚地开了门。果然，剛还在睡着。  
他直接把习题铺在餐桌上，在餐厅做着题，没有戴耳机，随时听着剛那边的动静，如果剛醒过来，他可以第一时间跑过去照顾剛。  
长濑给的药物有助眠成分，而且剛前一晚也没怎么睡好，所以一觉睡到了傍晚。  
小惠放学回家的时候，光一特意发信息给他：“你爸爸在客厅睡着了，进门时候轻声点哦。”  
两个人见面后在玄关小声交接了一下，光一对小惠简单讲了讲这些药要怎么吃，没吵醒剛，就走去电车站，打算坐车回家。  
“宝宝，找个时间来见我爸妈吧。”光一回家的路上，给剛发了一条信息。  
回到家以后，他终于对父母坦白了恋人的身份。  
“是那个堂本剛？”光妈有些不可置信，她甚至想象不到自己的儿子和这种名人是怎么认识的。一直以来，光一一家只知道小惠的名字叫“惠”，并不知道他的姓氏，所以自然无法联想。  
“是……我们认识半年多了，他现在怀孕了。”光一最后这么说着。  
光爸喝完了酒杯里最后一口酒，一句话都没说。家里的空气就这样僵持，一向支持孩子的光妈，此刻也说不出话来。  
“我想跟他结婚。”光一补充到。  
光一爸妈知道，他不是一个冲动的小孩，做事一直都很稳，可夫妻俩还是觉得孩子这个决定欠妥。  
但是现在光一这种恋情上头的状态，一味阻拦反而会适得其反。  
光爸思索了一阵，问他：“你最近学业怎么样？”  
“下个月校内模拟考，没什么大问题。”这倒是实话，和剛确立关系以后，光一把每天的睡眠时间压缩到了六个小时，其他时间全都用来做题。小惠看在眼里，都很少叫他出去玩，不过也因此增加了很多和杰西相处的时间。  
“那就等考完再领证吧。”光妈抢先说着，这种时候只能拿出这样一个缓兵之计。她明白光爸的意思，多年的夫妻相处下来，在关键时刻两个人已经有了绝佳的默契。说出口的那一刻，她的内心已经有了后续的计划。  
光一又惊又喜，不可置信地抬头看着爸妈：“真的吗？！我一定好好考！！”  
光妈补充说：“是全部考完再领证，没说模拟考哈，臭小子。”  
“我知道的！我上去看书了！”光一从冰箱里抓了一瓶牛奶，兴高采烈地跑上楼。  
回到卧室，光一收到剛的回信：“好啊，等你考试结束吧。”  
“你怎么样？我等下开始做试卷，没法及时回复你了哦。”光一坐在椅子上，仰着头转着圈，给剛发着信息。  
“小惠好贴心哦，照顾得我很好，你认真学习啦。”剛用水果叉吃着小惠切好的水蜜桃，左手食指指尖慢悠悠敲着手机屏幕。  
这天之后，光一每天放学时候跟小惠一起回家，看一眼剛当天的状态，留在他房间里摸摸亲亲，缓解一下思念之情，才会往自己家走。  
复诊日，光一请了病假，拿了一整天的时间陪剛去长濑的医院做检查。  
验血时粗粗的针头扎进剛细细的胳膊里，光一看着心疼到不行：“医生，今天必须抽血吗？”  
长濑本身长得就很凶，皱起眉头来像黑道大哥，他瞪了光一一眼，把小孩吓一跳，“你是医生还是我是医生？”说罢利落地拔出针头，给剛贴上了止血胶布。  
光一寸步不离地陪在剛身边，用手摁着止血布。  
验血当天必须空腹，剛没吃早饭，光一也就陪着他一起空腹。想到这里，光一关切地问着男友：“饿不饿啊？我去给你买吃的。”  
剛看着他有点慌乱又强作镇定的样子，笑着说：“你去买吃的，那我这个止血布怎么办？”  
没听出剛话里逗他的意思，光一真的开始思考起来。小小的脸蛋皱巴巴地愁成一个结，纠结的样子逗得剛花枝乱颤。  
两个人笑闹了一会儿，直到长濑拿了验血报告回来。  
“这次的指标比上次好多了，看来你真的很认真在调养啊。”医生一直严肃的表情也轻松了很多。  
“电视台找我去录番组，我都没去，人家台本都给我了，现在全给推了哦。”剛邀功似地跟长濑说着。  
“等下去做个超声波吧，看看你家这个小孩现在是什么样子。”长濑带着两个人去走去超声波室。  
马上要见到自己的宝宝，剛突然紧张了起来，他死死地抓着光一的手，指甲差点都要扣进去。  
负责超声波的医生并不是长濑，他只是站在医生身后给剛和光一讲解着。  
剛这个时候也才怀了不到两个月，肚子里的宝宝还看不出轮廓。光一激动地看着超声仪的显示屏，欣喜到说不出话。  
“长濑，怎么样，它健康吗？”剛忐忑地问着。他上一次这样做超声波的时候，还是怀小惠那次。一切结果都不明朗，情况也十分不乐观，自己当时不过是个一文不名的大学生，却还是在前路迷茫之时选择了把孩子生下来。而这次即使面对再多的困难，也不会比那次难了吧？  
长濑看着显示器，长舒一口气：“剛，它比你健康多了。”说完，他宽慰地笑了出来。  
光一第一次见到这个凶巴巴医生的笑容，悬在心里的大石头总算暂时落了地。  
“不过现在还不到三个月，还没稳，一定要比以前还要精细地调理，知道吗？”长濑说着，又给剛一份药单，“这些按时吃，对孩子好对你也好。”  
虽然目前来看情况很稳定，剛的身体也越来越好，但是长濑知道，最凶险的还是生产的时候。  
从剛六神无主地凌晨打给他说自己怀孕了那天开始，长濑就一直在为几个月以后注定要面对的那场手术做准备。  
他要用尽一切办法留住这两条命。  
安胎期的剛每天像个药罐子一样，一天三顿吃着一大把药，有时候妊娠反应一上来，饭都吃不下，可想着肚子里的孩子，还是强迫自己把食物吞到肚子里。  
有几次吐得严重，整夜没法睡觉，小惠在旁边就这样陪着爸爸。  
小惠一脸要哭的表情，看着他抱着垃圾桶呕吐时候难受的样子：“爸爸，你生我的时候也这样难受吗……对不起啊爸爸。”  
“傻啊你，”剛艰难地把胃里又反出来的酸水压了下去，怕孩子看着担心，“你那时候特别乖，都没让我遭罪，生你的时候十分钟就生出来了。”剛说起谎话来面不改色。  
“那我以后生小孩的时候也会像爸爸这样顺利吗？这个可以遗传吗？”小惠似懂非懂地问着。  
“肯定会的。”剛太难受，脸色有点泛白，在昏暗的台灯下并不明显，“你上楼吧，我要睡觉了。”他这样对小惠说着。  
小惠顺从地走出了剛的卧室，轻轻关上了门。  
落锁的那一刻，剛又抱着垃圾桶吐了起来。  
这样独自熬过的夜晚，他不知道过了多少个。  
光一正在备考的紧张时期，剛和小惠都很少麻烦他，只是有时候放学恰好去看剛的时候，会被剛撒着娇要求他带来当天想吃的东西。  
怀孕的人胃口有时候很奇怪，而且情绪一上来都会很固执，想要往东绝对不会被人拉到西边。  
这天剛闹着要吃大阪特产，551蓬莱肉包，在东京完全买不到。  
光一知道了以后，一放学就买了新干线的票去到大阪站给剛买。回去的路上怕肉包变凉，又把自己的羽绒服脱了下来，严严实实地包住了装着肉包的盒子。  
还好小伙子火力旺，没有因此感冒。  
东京的气候已经逐渐转凉，光一怕肉包被风吹到，从东京站下车以后就打了个计程车，这样快马加鞭买完肉包，回到剛家已经是晚上七点多钟。  
少年带着一身寒气，快步进了门，把被衣服紧紧包好的盒子放在餐桌上，打开来还是热腾腾的。  
他洗干净手，拿起一个肉包放进盘子里，端上楼给剛。  
剛看到光一进卧室，想要上前抱住他，却被光一一个闪身躲了过去：“先别抱我，我刚从外面回来，身上凉……快趁热吃了吧。”  
剛看到食物，眼睛放光。肉包的温度没有很烫，刚刚好的样子，他一口咬下去，露出了满足的笑：“哇，用微波炉热过的肉包感觉和店里刚买到的味道一样诶！”  
光一没有解释，顺着他的话说：“是啊，你家的微波炉真是厉害。”  
“小光今晚陪我吗？”剛嘴巴里塞满了肉包，期待地看着光一。  
“对不起啊宝宝……我后天考试。”光一摸了摸他的头，带着一丝歉意，其实是担心自己一旦在这里过夜，又会忍不住躁动的欲望。他已经两个多月没开荤了，性欲来了的时候也只是看着剛的照片用手解决，可这哪有真正插进去舒服呢。  
“啊……没事，哇，考完我就要去见你爸妈了，好紧张。”剛嘴上说着紧张，语气却坦然得很，“他们多大啊？和我同岁吗？”  
“没有，我爸五十五岁，我妈今年五十二了。”光一如实说着。  
“哇……他们生孩子够晚的。”剛掰着手指数着，“只要不跟我同岁就不会太尴尬吧……他们不会讨厌我吧？”想到要见公婆，他有点紧张。  
“不会啦……”光一坐在他对面，眼睛笑弯弯地看着吃肉包的剛，“我爸妈人很好的，而且见面是他们定的时间。”  
剛吃完了一个肉包，问光一：“小光，你吃饭了吗？”  
光一放学以后就在赶新干线，买到了又担心凉掉，这样从东日本到西日本跑了一圈，居然就忘记吃饭。  
“还没，没事，我等下回家吃。”  
剛把纤细的双腿抬起来，脚心放在在自己面前分开腿坐着的光一的裆部，白玉般的脚趾摹画着光一的肉棒。他太熟悉这根自己最喜欢的巨大了，甚至连光一平时会习惯把它朝左上方放在内裤里面都一清二楚。  
果然，没过多久，少年的阴茎怒立，隔着宽松的校服都能看出轮廓。  
“饿了的话先吃我吧……”剛这两个月也忍得很辛苦，他空虚的后穴太想被光一狠狠冲刺，每每想起被恋人插到底的感觉，花心就会发痒。  
“别闹……”光一轻轻用手推开他的脚，却被这个缠人的恋人顺着胳膊直接把双腿搭到他的肩上，“医生说了，不能做。”  
剛脱光了衣服，把腿放了下来，岔开腿坐在光一膝头：“医生的意思是不能插进去，其他的可以玩啊……”说着，解开了光一的校服领带，套到了自己的脖子上，“插在我腿中间好吗……学～长～”他在光一耳边说着，边说边对恋人的耳朵吹气。  
被如此对待的男高中生已经兽化，尘封的欲望潜藏在血管里，全部涌到阴茎，脱下裤子的一瞬，肉棒整个弹跳出来，弹在了剛的小腹上。  
剛双手紧握着这根阳具，跪在光一的两腿之间，舌尖轻舔着他的龟头。  
“剛……别，我还没洗澡。”光一从电车上下来，一路跑过来，身上出了一层汗。  
“没关系……好喜欢老公的汗味。”剛把头埋在根部，舌尖灵活地舔着囊袋，手指在马眼处摩擦，“舒服吗老公？”  
“舒服……宝贝的舌头好厉害……”光一是很少表达自己的感受的，可被剛这样伺候着实在是快感加倍，尤其是看到眼前的人全身赤裸，只戴着一条刚从自己脖子上拽下来的领带。  
剛卖力地舔弄着，眼睛时不时地往上瞟几眼，略带色情地勾着光一的心神，嘴里含住巨大的龟头和上部分柱体，一只手在剩下部分的柱体上上下撸动。努力取悦对方的剛，明明只是在舔着肉棒，却像是自己也被抚慰到高潮似的，一边为光一口交，一边发出无意义的浪叫。少年原本就已经硬如铁棒的阴茎，听着这撩人的叫声，又涨大了一圈。  
“老公……好大哦。”看着这根被自己亲口舔硬的肉棒，剛似乎还有点得意。  
被夸奖的光一，向上顶弄了几下腰，龟头直直戳到剛的上牙膛：“这么大还没法操你的骚穴，大有什么用？”  
“等长濑允许了……第一时间给你操好不好……”剛继续舔着肉棒，后穴早已经滴出汁。由于是跪在地上，蜜汁不停向下滴，滴出了一滩水。  
光一探头看着剛身后那一滩浓稠的爱液，心痒难耐，直接把剛抱起来，轻轻放到卧室里宽大的沙发上，把他的双腿撑开，贪婪地看着不停流水的秘洞，低头直接舔了上去。  
“呜哇……不要……嗯啊……老公……好舒服……骚穴好想要……哈啊……不行了……不要继续舔了……要上天了……”剛的双腿轻颤，肉棒已经被刺激到微微硬起，光一的舌头只在穴口活动，完全没有想要插进去的意思，在被贯穿的边缘如此被吊着胃口，剛被挑逗到娇躯扭动，往光一的舌尖送着自己的肉穴，却每次都被完美避开。  
“老公……求你……进去舔舔……哈啊……好想要……快给我啊……老公……求你了……嗯啊……好舒服……被老公舔得好舒服啊……”剛一边挺着后臀，一边祈求更多的抚慰。  
光一用舌头把被舔出来的蜜汁涂在剛的两腿之间，然后抬起了头：“不可以哦，要遵医嘱……啊啦，怎么回事，越舔水越多？”小恶魔似的恋人无辜地看着剛，仿佛这一切泥泞都和他无关。  
他接着一手抓起剛两个纤细的脚腕，让剛的双腿紧紧闭着，然后把两条腿全部搭在自己的左肩上，龟头在剛腿间试探着：“插在腿中间，可以吗？”少年压低着声音，欲望呼之欲出。  
剛的双腿内侧的嫩肉之间，已经被他自己的爱液充分润滑过，水润的肉缝一吸一合，无声诱惑着被强迫吃素已久的年轻荷尔蒙。  
“嗯……只要能让老公舒服……”剛难耐地扭动着腰肢，声音已经发浪。  
“唔……老公也有办法让你舒服的。”光一低低呻吟了一声，阴茎快速地在剛的两腿之间抽动起来，一只手轻松握住剛还没怎么显怀的细腰，另一只伸到前面把玩着剛已经逐渐翘起的阴茎。  
大概是太久没被贯穿过，剛只是被这样撸动，就已经爽到发抖，他身体热烈地迎合着光一在腿间的抽插，双手伸到胸前揉搓着自己的两抹粉红，乳头很快就被搓立起来，吸引着阴茎怒胀的alpha释放欲望。  
一个是空虚不已的omega，由于孕期而进入了伪发情状态，散发着诱惑的香；一个是禁欲已久的alpha，久旱初尝甘霖，用自己的信息素把对方温柔包围。  
粗长的肉棒在嫩肉之间进出摩擦，剛的骨髓都在发痒，他细细地淫叫，像只发春的母猫：“老公……怎么回事……我这样就觉得好舒服……呜……肉棒被老公这样玩也好舒服……啊……嗯啊……”  
光一没有留情，继续使着腰力，手上动作飞快，剛粉嫩的阴茎被他快速撸动着，仿佛要着火：“这样吗？那以后我都不进去好了。”  
“要进的……好……好坏啊你……嗯……继续……要射出来了……哈啊……”剛的吐字随着每一次的撞击断断续续，连揉搓乳头的双手都被撞到不太稳，葱白一般细长莹嫩的手指在嫣红挺立的乳头上滑动，光一看在眼里，又低头爱怜地吮吸了好一会儿，乳首随即又泛着晶亮的光。  
“以后宝宝出生了，我还能吃它们吗？”光一意犹未尽地抬起头，一边挺动着筋肉分明的腰肌一边柔声问着身下已经被操到神智不清的人。  
“要……要的……嗯……老公吃完再喂宝宝……嗯啊……”剛一边浪叫一边回答着，整个人明显沉浸在濒临高潮的临界点上，眼神已经逐渐发散。  
“不要……我舍不得呢。”光一加快着速度，顺手拽起了剛脖子上自己的校服领带。在之前撞击的过程中，领带就随着抽插在剛平坦的小腹上一甩一甩，甩得光一心苼荡漾。少年已经逐渐练成型的大臂肌肉，微微使着力，剛的头和颈已经被领带扯到微微抬起。  
“学长……操死我。”剛轻轻扬着头，眼角泛着水，白皙的脖颈优雅邤长，由于激烈的欢爱已经泛出露水一样香甜的汗珠，对光一轻声命令。  
得令的恋人眼神一暗，加大力度拉起领带，加速挺动：“这么淫荡是要被学长惩罚的哦……”  
剛被领带吊着，全身的重心都在颈骨和尾椎上，瘦白的身体由于怀孕的原因，营养大概都被肚子里的宝宝吸收，纤细的四肢被激烈的性爱撞到一晃一晃，肉棒前端被光一有技巧地抚慰着，已经滴出前列腺液：“哈啊……好舒服……被学长惩罚好爽……啊……嗯啊……要射了……学长好会玩哦……啊……”  
“一起……”光一把剛的身体对折，让他的大腿贴着胸腹，阴茎还在早已湿漉漉的两腿之间不停运动，双手紧紧箍住剛的双肩，贪婪地含住恋人微微张开的双唇，“你好甜，宝贝……啊……”话音刚落，两个人都射出了积压已久的浓白精液。  
剛顺势跪坐在沙发上，把还在轻轻跳动着的肉棒放到嘴里，仔细舔干净：“还是最喜欢吃这个了……”光一享受着事后下身传来的持续快感，却不敢直视他的眼神，因为心里清楚如果继续下去就不是腿交这么简单了……  
少年把他公主抱到床上，清理干净腿间的淫液和精液，又认真给他掖好了被子，留下了一记额吻，才匆匆下了楼，裹紧了衣服，把自己埋到夜色中。  
从温香软玉中抽离出来的光一，收拾好心情回到了家，钻进书房继续温书。  
以前他只是头脑好，顺带考个第一名，但现在已经是带着剛的期待一起奋斗着，小聪明在这种时候已经没那么好用，所以最近光一一直是两头跑，又不会露出让剛担心的神色。但他面对的一切，对于他的年龄来讲还是太严峻复杂了。光一总归还是个孩子，临近大考关口他也会紧张。  
可是每天晚上睡觉前，光一钻进家里的桑拿室靠在木板上闭眼放空，眼前又总是会出现剛的脸，仿佛一种力量注入。大概是在这种时候，光一真的开始觉得自己和剛是命运共同体，是一家人。  
考完东大的校内模考，光一特意把见面的时间定在了出成绩的那天。他对自己的应试技巧有信心。父母在知道他和剛的事情以后，略带保留的回应，他并不是没听出来。所以这种情况下的见面，更要拿出很棒的成绩作为加持筹码。  
这天他略微有些紧张地刷开官网，果然，模考全国第六的成绩，已经足以让他进入想去的学院。似乎并不对这个结果感到意外，他随即发了一条消息给剛：“晚上去接你。今天反应严重吗？”  
剛的孕吐情况时好时坏，这天仿佛是肚子里的宝宝知道要见爷爷奶奶，所以也没怎么折腾他，一整天下来居然都感觉不错。“没吐哦，小惠早上给我煮了一锅粥，吃了以后很舒服。”  
信息发出去之后不到一分钟，剛又耐不住寂寞发了一条：“那你现在就过来嘛……今天不是不上学吗？”  
光一看到信息，正在打字回复的过程中，剛又发来一条：“想吃老公的大肉棒了……”文字后面又是一张自己单手抓着左乳的自拍，乳肉顺着指缝似乎要滴出来。  
光一把手机揣到兜里，抓了一件外套就冲出门打车，他连回复的心思都没有，几天没见到自己的宝贝，他要渴死了。  
两家住得并不远，十几分钟就到了剛的家门口，光一熟门熟路地进门穿过小径，打开门跑过玄关和走廊，本打算跑到楼上和剛云雨一番，却发现恋人穿好了要见家长的正装，在客厅里悠闲地喝咖啡：“诶？怎么这么快就到了？”  
“你怎么穿衣服了？！”光一诧异问到，脑子里不停搜索十几分钟前的记忆，这人是在色诱自己没错吧？他甚至在想是不是因为太久没开荤而产生了幻觉，可掏出手机确认了一下聊天记录发现这就是真实存在的事情。  
“怎么，我还必须裸着吗？”剛语气清冷地调侃着，上唇的边缘站上了点咖啡奶泡，显得不合时宜的俏皮，又把他的严肃形象打了点折扣。  
“不是……可是……”光一突然语拙，翻出聊天界面直接举给剛看。  
“哦……这个啊，这就是逗你的，随口说说而已，照片你存下来打飞机用咯……你不是要我遵医嘱吗，现在医生还没允许呢。”  
光一硬着阴茎跑过来，挺了一路已经不怎么舒服，恰好自己又穿着牛仔裤，紧紧箍着裆部，可来到剛家却被如此告知，实在是郁闷又泄气，但为了剛和宝宝的健康着想，只能继续忍着。  
这简直是他人生中过得最长的三个月了。  
剛看到他的表情变化，觉得目的达到，噗嗤笑了出来：“之前叫你操我，你不是装正经让我遵医嘱吗……虽然也不会真的让你插进去，但你也太没情面了。”  
“所以你就这样报复我？”光一的声音低下来，逐渐逼近已经穿戴整齐的剛。做工精良的收腰西服套装，一丝不苟的领带，九分裤长度的西裤做成收紧的版型，庄重中又有一丝活泼，很少看到这么穿着的剛，光一越看越心生喜爱。  
他坐在剛旁边的餐椅上，解开了牛仔裤裤腰和拉链，巨大的肉棒弹了出来：“可我现在硬着好难受。”  
委屈又示弱的语气从来都这么好用，剛不忍地看了他一眼，然后跪在餐椅前面的地上，含住了已经滴出前列腺液的肉棒。  
“真是拿你没办法……”剛技巧纯熟地用舌尖舔干马眼口的液体，吃力地含住整个龟头，左手有节奏地按摩着两颗巨大的睾丸，右手在青筋暴起的肉柱上上下撸动，头一上一下地动着，大口大口吃着光一的滚烫。努力吸了几下，又感觉光一的肉棒在自己嘴里又变大了一圈，严丝合缝地塞住了自己的三角嘴。剛此刻只能用鼻子呼吸，细密的呼气透过鼻腔，直直打在光一的阴茎上，像是被细细的化妆刷扫过一样又痒又爽。  
剛的身体也渐渐有了反应，明明自己是在舔食光一的肉刃，后穴却渐渐流出水来，为了不弄湿自己新换的衣服，他只能把裤子脱下来一半，内裤整个拽下来，任由蜜汁滴落在地板上，嘴巴却一刻不放松地努力吸吮。  
被这样服务着的高中生低低呻吟着，又似乎是不忍剛这样吃力地服务自己，光一直接双手抱住他的头，直接在他的口中顶弄起来。巨大的肉龙插进剛的喉咙口，顶得他有些呛口水，光一细心地拽开了他的领带，搭配着脱下来的裤子和裸露着并滴水的肉臀，整个画面香艳至极。配合着这种视觉和感官的双重刺激，少年很快在剛的口中爆发出来，浓稠的精液射了剛满满一嘴，随即又被吞下。  
“老公……射好多，好好吃哦……”剛意犹未尽地说着，又从桌上拿了点纸巾，擦干了湿淋淋的肉缝，才起身穿好衣服，重新整理领带，“这样舒服了吗？臭小孩。”  
得以释放的光一，肉棒终于软下来，系好了牛仔裤裤腰，走到剛的身后，从背后抱住他，把头埋在他颈窝里：“老婆对我真好……”说罢又猛吸了几口剛的体香。  
听到这句的剛突然停下了手中的动作：“堂本光一？你第一次管我叫老婆居然是在这种情况下吗？”  
“哈？第一次吗？可我在心里已经默默叫过几万次了！”光一争辩道。  
“真的是第一次……我还以为会是在婚礼上……真是的……”剛嘟着嘴巴碎碎念着，却转瞬被恋人吻住：“以后加倍对你好，补偿回来，赚的钱都给你，原谅我吧老婆。”  
对光一直白的情话毫无招架之力，剛温柔回吻着，两人黏黏糊糊地互相亲了一会儿，才舍得出门。  
光一开着剛的车，往自家方向走。路途不长，剛居然有些不安。性格其实很强势的他也会忐忑，毕竟是自己打定主意想要共度余生的人，他好担心光一爸妈为难光一。  
快速地想了几个应对措施，他又认命地放空自己。听天由命吧，剛在心里对自己这样说到。  
光一爸妈收到信息以后，早早在门口等着两个人的到来。  
看到自己的同辈人，而对方以后又会是自己的公婆，就算是见多识广的剛，心情也不免有些复杂。  
“呀……真的是那个堂本君。”进到院子以后，光一妈妈不停打量着剛，“脸好小啊，比电视上瘦好多。”光妈接着感叹，又跟剛笑意盈盈地聊起了天。  
光一看到这样的场景，一颗心也终于落了地。  
进到客厅以后，光妈坐在剛的身边，亲切又温柔地抓起了剛的一只手，问着他：“现在怀几个月了？”  
“马上三个月了，胎还没稳呢。”剛细声细气地回答着，用着和自己妈妈聊天时候的软乎乎语气。  
“小光怎么样？他平时有负起责任吗？这孩子，自己还是个孩子，马上就要当爸爸了。”光妈说完，又嗔怪地看了光一一眼。光一听罢，坐在对面的沙发上看着自己的老婆傻笑。  
从剛家离开之前，肉棒明明被好好伺候过，但是看到剛踩在自家地毯上光裸白净的脚丫，光一的内心又淫欲四起。随即他又觉得惭愧，明明是见家长的严肃场景，自己却这么不正经。  
“你们先聊，我去准备水果。”光妈和剛聊了一阵，起身去厨房。  
光一爸爸本来话就很少，面相又很严肃，剛身处这种场景，心情又紧张起来。  
“爸，您开口说说话啊。”光一小声对身边的爸爸说着。  
光爸喝了一口面前茶杯里的茶，思考了一会儿，对剛说：“晚上在家里吃寿喜烧吧？”  
“我都行，”剛马上回答道，“最近食欲挺好的，都没怎么吐了。”后面这句是说给光一听的，让他放宽心。  
“小光见过你爸妈了吗？”光爸接着问到。  
“还没，打算等他考完再去，我老家不在东京，在奈良。”剛解释说。  
“嗯，也好，想得挺周到。”光爸点头认可。  
三个人干干巴巴这么聊着，光一的眼神一直粘在穿正装的恋人身上，眷恋和欲望太过明显，剛被他盯得满脸通红。  
还好这时光妈端着水果回来，气氛才又活跃起来了一点。  
见光一的家长并没有遇到过自己想象中的阻拦，剛的内心长舒一口气，轻轻摸了摸自己的小腹，感谢还未出世的宝宝对自己今天的照顾。  
四个人和乐融融地在家里吃过晚餐，光妈和剛聊着艺术圈的八卦，光一继续傻乎乎地一直盯着剛笑，眼神都要斜着飞出去。光爸认真地吃着锅里上好的松坂牛肉，一顿饭下来宾主尽欢。  
光一准备起身把剛送回家之前，光妈凑近他身边，闻了闻他身上的味道：“小光，你身上和头发丝里都是寿喜烧的味道，赶紧去洗个澡换一身衣服，再送人家走。”  
光一恋恋不舍地跟剛说了一句：“那我先上去了啊，等我。”  
“去吧去吧。”剛的眼睛在水晶灯的折射光下亮闪闪，笑着回应到。  
光一踩着楼梯跑上了楼，听到浴室门落锁的那一刻，光一爸妈突然变了表情，从茶几下面拿出一个文件袋：“堂本先生，可不可以放过我家小光？”光妈继续温柔地语气，甚至带着一丝乞求。  
剛的脑袋嗡的一声，他担心的事情还是发生了，可无论怎样也猜不出文件袋里到底装的是什么。  
“小光是独生子，以后还要考医学院，家里已经准备好钱打算将来给他开一个私人医院。我们家里条件你也看得到，并不比你差。他以后会是个有头有脸的人物，应该和一个女性omega结婚的。这种卖儿子的事情，堂本先生还是另寻他人吧。”光妈接着说到。  
剛并没有急于解释对方对自己的误会，却好奇起来她手里文件夹中装着的筹码：“如果我不同意呢？”剛挑着眉毛问到，面对这样的对手，他内心突然变得坦然从容。  
“我们调查过你，你的孩子就是小惠吧？”光妈缓缓亮出自己的底牌。  
“是，他是光一的好朋友，我就是在家长会上认识的光一。”剛并不慌张，类似的艰难心路自己早已走过太多次，“小惠早就知道我们的关系。”  
“那么……小惠知道自己是个私生子吗？”光妈把手里的文件夹交到剛的手里，“你和小惠生父属于外遇，你是第三者，这些小惠都知道吗？”光妈平静又冰冷的声音，把剛一步步拽入深渊。  
剛从来都不知道自己是第三者，一直都以为自己才是被劈腿的那个。  
他颤抖着双手打开文件夹，里面赫然是小惠生父的结婚届，结婚日期是小惠出生的五年前，甚至比自己当初和他开始交往的时候还要早。  
这些他怎么会知道？而在这种当下，他怎么舍得让小惠知道这些残酷的事实？  
光一妈妈看到这种情景，了然一笑：“小惠是个好孩子，开朗热情，如果知道自己是个私生子，以后的人生都不会好过吧？”  
“我们当然不想伤害他，只是看你如何处理和光一的关系了。”一直站在旁边的光爸突然开口。  
“孩子还不到三个月，如果你不想继续当单身爸爸，现在把孩子打掉是最好的选择，我是过来人，虽然没堕胎过，但基本常识我还是知道的，现在这种月份把孩子做掉，对自己的身体伤害也很小。”光妈轻抚着他的背，语带安慰地说着。  
剛的嘴唇发抖，手指冰凉，大脑一片空白，不敢置信地看着手里的一堆材料，留下一句“失礼了”就跌跌撞撞跑出门。  
深冬的东京冰冷潮湿，吹来的冷风带着刺骨的寒气，剛不知道自己是怎么的凭着本能开车回家的，回过神来已经瘫倒在自己的大床上。  
手机里有好几条光一的信息：  
“妈妈说你突然有孕吐，就回家了，自己开的车吗？”  
“到家了吗？还好吗宝贝？”  
“要我过去陪你吗？对不起哦，让你一个人回家……”  
除此之外还有一条短信：  
“堂本先生，你是聪明人，请用不会伤害光一的方式离开他吧，我们夫妻两个都会感谢你。”  
房间里的暖风已经开到最大，剛把厚厚的被子裹在身上，却还在发抖，怔怔地看着不远处的地板。  
这一次他一滴眼泪都没有掉。


End file.
